


Attack on Zombie

by BlackFeather45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Best friend Hanji, Captain Levi, Colonel Erwin, Convoy Life, Death, F/M, Friendship, Hanji is a cutie, I'm sorry if you like Petra, Lieutenant Reader, Loss, Love, Major Hanji, Marriage, Military AU, Modern AU, No Threesome, Petra is a jealous fuck, Sexual Content Implied, Zombie Apocalypse, both are jealous man and won't share reader for shit, but this is not a place for her, it starts with Erwin/Reader but ends with Levi/Reader, just so you know what you are getting yourself into, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-22 17:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Wings of Freedom.It didn't took long for the camp to be overran by those undead motherfuckers.It had been now four years since the apocalypse had taken over and Erwin had started the convoy you were now a part of. Traveling the US on the search of a greater meaning in life. You meet people along the way. Good people and bad people alike. Until one day you meet the special operation squad of the wings of freedom mission and they decide to stay with the convoy.[I'm really shitty at summaries, I'm sorry. But I hope I can intrigue you into a little peek into this story]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this story. I hope I won't disappoint you!

You got up on the roof of the building, where everyone else was in their positions, pointing down with machine guns and a few miniguns that had been found down in the store.

“You ready?” Your husband asked the crowd and all of you nodded.  
He took one of the flare guns and shot in the air, signalizing the other groups that the mission started and soon you heard them play, starting with your own song.

You had plugged the electric guitar to an amplifier that the group had found a few blocks further down in the little town and had turned it up on full volume. On another roof Kirstein started to play on drums, that were also retrieved from the same music store. Since you had lost the CD-Players on your last mission, you had decided to use instruments after finding out that there were more people that could play decent. On the third roof Historia was playing on an electric violin and hell your group was good. You were playing some kind of cover of ACDC’s Highway to Hell, what had many soldiers singing to it, while occasionally shooting upcoming zombies on the ground. You loved this part of the missions, when everyone was slightly relaxing but still having their guard up. It was the few times you actually felt human.

All hope for a normal life was abandoned long ago, but at least there were still moments like this.  
Since the world has enrolled into the apocalypse, many people had died obviously. Your team somehow had stayed alive since day one with minimal damage. Sure you had lost a few people like Marco and a few new soldiers that you had never actually talked to. You had taken care of Jean after the first mission that had cost Jean’s boyfriend his life. They had been a cute couple and always taking care of each other in Afghanistan. The whole team always jumped up when soldiers where being homophobic about them when they expressed PDA during a fire or something. The lieutenant colonel usually calmed down the situation and had everything under control within seconds, what you were always thankful for. You hated it when people picked on your squad members, but many people gave you shit and didn’t listen to you since you were a female squad leader.

Erwin had been accused to many times during such fights that he was only picking your teams side, because they were under your orders and you were his wife and every damn time the tall man had to fix them with his stern gaze and explain them that their own actions were at fault.

You were so proud to have married this righteous man years before. He had also been the cause that you had enrolled into the military and joined him in Afghanistan. You had trained under his command, which he actually found really cute, never giving you shit for joining the military. He had only once asked you why you did that. He hadn’t been sad or furious as he had asked that, actually he had been curious and surprised the first time he saw you step out of that airplane that had brought the new soldiers in.

You had told him that there hadn’t been much left in your homeland anyway and you had grown tired of your job. So you decided to serve your country and somehow with much luck made it into your boyfriends battalion.  
He had eyed you from behind the desk in his tent before cracking a small smile and walking over to you, puling you in a gentle hug.

“I am glad that you are not doing this for me but for yourself” He whispered and you relaxed in his arms, closing your eyes as you felt his lips on your hair.

“I hope you will understand that I will treat you like everyone else though” He said and you looked up with a small smile.

“Of course, sir. I am just happy to see you everyday, even if it means that you will bark your commands at me” You chuckled and pulled him down in a soft kiss.

Since then you had trained hard, went on missions with your squad leader, who was surprisingly a woman. She was not only a soldier but also a well known engineer that everyone looked up to. She was Erwin’s right hand and as she found out during a mission that you were his girlfriend, he had nearly gotten you all killed with her happiness and joy.

You had grown pretty close with your squad leader and the lieutenant, Hanji Zoe. She was a wonderful woman and you spend many days and nights with her, sometimes watching her work and doing your reports meanwhile or just spending some time with a stolen bottle from a destroyed convenience store that you had passed on your mission.

It even went that far that the lieutenant colonel had grown jealous of the two of you and had started to join you. Thankfully no one had questioned that since Hanji was his right hand, so it wasn’t unusual that the lieutenant colonel would spend his free time with the one closest to him.

After you had climbed the rang to be a squad leader yourself, you got your own group assigned. You trained them for two year. The lively group had always been pretty good, with Sasha sometimes acting up when it came to food. With you being a staff sergeant you normally had the call over 8-16 soldiers normally, but since this battalion had a tad too many staff sergeants, you were lucky and only given four soldiers. Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein and his boyfriend Marco Bott.  
You had been strict with them in their training, but eased up during missions a bit.  
As Sasha had been shot during their first mission, you had taken care of her and stayed by her side while she recovered. You had occupied yourself while sitting by her bed and writing reports or doing other things a staff sergeant had to do. You didn’t prohibit visitings, since this was not a hospital of any sorts, so you were mostly in company of one of her squad mates when you didn’t had them training. During that time your squad and you had gotten pretty close. You really liked the kids and they got to like you.

You were a squad for very long and just as they were about to be enrolled as staff sergeants and with your now husband had just received his raise as a colonel for his good work, he received a call and was ordered to leave Afghanistan with a team of his best soldiers and head home ASAP. You weren’t told more, but unofficially there was some kind of zombie apocalypse going on in the US. Like the movie kind. You didn’t have much more information, so you didn’t know if this was a World War Z case or more like a Walking Dead kind of thing, where the zombies are just dragging themselves around and not outrunning every living thing like fucking racehorses.

He chose a team of around 50 people since there wasn’t much more space in the plane anyway. You had been amongst them. He firstly had wanted you to stay here and stay safe, but you had argued that he will just worry much and not be able to concentrate. And it was only a matter of time when the sickness or whatever it was that was making people become zombies out of a sudden would reach another continent and spread there too.

“Very well. It will be better to have an eye on you” He had said and before he could leave the tent, you pulled him back and kissed him desperately.

“Make sure to stay alive, Colonel sir” You whispered against his lips and he chuckled against yours.

“So should you, lieutenant” He answered and the two of you headed out and got with the chosen soldiers into the plane.

The list of soldiers contained many people you knew and trusted:  
Colonel Erwin Smith, Major Hanji Zoe, First Lieutenant Y/N L/N, staff sergeants Nanaba, Dieter Ness, Luke Cis and the privates Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Alert, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Bertholt Hoover, Ymir, Historia Reiss, Nifa, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Milieus Zeremski and many many others. Some you didn’t even know. But you trusted Erwin’s choice and got on the plane, sitting next to the Major and your best friend, Hanji Zoe and soon the plane took off.

That was how you got to the west coast and where the not so surprising nightmare had started. After three days you had no chance to hold back the zombies from a camp you had build up for civilians. Someone had managed to slip by and infected all the people on the inside.

After that Erwin and a team of soldiers headed out and you build a team, decided to just survive. The connection to the government had broken off, Erwin had no new orders so he gave a new order to his soldiers.

“Kill as many as you can and survive!” He had barked before your group had driven off the dying camp.

This had all happened three years ago, humanity slowly dying out, the earth regaining its strength. The positive thing about this whole zombie thing was that your planet was getting better.

But even like this, you were still determined to survive and live as long as possible with the people and man you loved.

Your group had lost many people since the start of the apocalypse, only leaving you with your squad, the two leaders, Mikasa, Eren and Armin and a few others. Also the staff sergeants were still there, now taking care of the two other teams on the other roofs. Nanaba was a really lovely woman. If you and Erwin wouldn’t be an item, you knew for sure that you would be trying to get with that woman for sure.

With her was Dieter Ness, nesting and taking care of the roof where Jean was taking out his rage on the drums and Luke Cis was with Hanji on the roof where Historia played the lead with her violin.

Your roof was occupied with your husband and the rest of your squad with a few soldiers and civilians you had managed to pick up on your way around the country.  
Erwins plan over the past four years had been a great success. During winter you were traveling, trying to find as much food as possible while around spring you found a good piece of land and started a little farm to grow some food for summer season. And right after all the crops have died and all the veggies and fruits had been packed up and sealed you drove around all winter again.

Never staying at one place for too long to not attract too much zombies or other survivors that were out for a kill. Sure you were the military and very well trained, still training occasionally to not get out of form, but there were people out there that had more weapon strength than you. And to be honest, some people in your group didn’t loose their life to zombies but to people like that.

Since then your husband was always careful when taking new people in. But the more people he could protect, the less people could turn into zombies.

When you were driving around, you were usually sitting in the SUV that Erwin was in, not really about that split a car thing. In your battalion was also a gas lorry, that was always being filled up when you passed a gas station. Surprisingly it was always half full, since not many people managed to survive the start of the fucking apocalypse, so it ment more gas for your group.  
Behind the lorry was usually a bus driving around with the civilians and a few soldiers on top, ready to shoot. And the last two cars were another lorry with all the food and weapons, and another SUV with a minigun on top of it.

You were really lucky to have such a group around you. And right now you were also using the knowledge on the dead that Hanji had obtained.

They react to sound, but won’t react when you walk past them silently as a corpse. You could say that they were blind, but huge groups of people sometimes also got their attention. It was unusual but it still happened. That was why you never stayed in one place very long. She called them the abnormals. Some of those could also see or smell, some even talk, saying the last thoughts of the dying person, but mostly they just groaned around, not doing much. If there wouldn’t be a sound for a long time, the bastards would just stop walking after some time and stand around like fucking trees or something.

That was why you decided to clear the area you had just found, before you would settle down for the night. Some abnormal had a pretty high strength, so you should just shoot them down from the roof of a building. You were fully aware that the sound of music could also attract humans, but with all the ammunition you had found they would be dead before they could even get in this town/little city.

Once you had found this town and passed the gun shop, you had grinned up at your husband, who had smiled warmly at you. You had done something like this only a few times, mostly with CD-players, but since they got destroyed by a rebel group of humans, you had raided a music store nearby and fished out the three instruments which you were now playing on the roofs of three selected buildings, attracting the undead in the streets, your teams shooting them down and clearing the area.

It took a good hour, the three of your playing some hard rock with the soldiers singing and having some fun while shooting down the zombies with machine guns, snipers and other stuff that you had found in the shop.

Once you were sure that there weren’t any left, Erwin shot another flare, a green one this time, that signalized the success of the operation.

Soon your group meet up in the middle of the town and Erwin send out teams to search the town for food and other stuff that might be useful. Food, lady utensils, drinks, toilet paper, literally anything that could be useful, while the others would set up camp in the town hall. During sleeping hours, Erwin split up the group in two, one slept in one space and the others were watching their vehicles. After some time there was a switch, so that everyone could rest.

But before all that, the camp had to be set up and the town hall would be cleared, while three teams would head out to get stuff.

You were out with your old squad of three privates and you headed out and over a couple of houses with the SUV. You found a lot of canned food and a few lady utensils.  
You had just cleared a pretty expensive looking house, you looking through the clothes in the bedroom of the house keepers and soon heard a scream coming from Sasha a few rooms down.

“What happened?” You hissed as you reached her, weapon raised, looking around.

Connie and Jean were right behind you, also startled looking around, pointing their guns at everything and anything.

Sasha was in the bathroom, sparkling eyes looking at the three of you as she held her hand under a functioning shower.

“Water?” You whispered, your eyes going wide. It had been ages since you had a good shower the last time.

“Not only that. Come here, squad leader” She whispered as if she was sharing a very intimate secret with you.

You walked up to her and she grabbed your wrist forcefully and brought your hand under the stream of water. You gasped loudly and looked at her, nearly screaming out of happiness.

Warm water!

You leaned over and closed the faucet, so unnecessary water wasn’t wasted.

“I guess the corporal won’t mind if we take a bit more time” You hummed with a small grin.

“Girls first, boys second” You commanded and heard Jean and Connie groan, but they followed your order and headed out.

As soon as the two were out, you and Sasha stripped off your uniforms and got underneath the rain shower. It was pretty big, so the two of you didn’t touch even once.  
The shower was filled with pretty expensive and good toiletries, an amazing smelling shampoo and silky soft shower milk. This was heaven. For moments like this it was worth living.

Soon you and Sasha dried yourself off with some really soft towels and wrapped them around you, heading out with your weapons and your shedded uniforms, letting the guys have their turn. They locked themselves in while the two of you headed over to the bedroom of the house and chose some clothes from the closet. After finding some nice underwear and fitting bras, you went through the dresses and clothes that were there.  
Sasha settled on some fine skinny jeans, black. With a dark button up, rolling the sleeves up and putting her military jacket over and putting her hair up. Meanwhile you settled for a red dress, ripping a slit in on one side to get some mobility in that thing. You put on some fresh socks and put your combat boots back on and also your military jacket.

“Hmm I never seen you in a dress, squad leader” She beamed as she looked you up and you actually blushed under her gaze.  
“There is a first time for everything” You chuckled and soon got out, to watch the bathroom door for the guys.

You had made sure to get some fresh underwear and clothes for the civilians and other soldiers.

Soon Jean and Connie got out, their gaze lingering on the two of you, showering you with compliments, before also getting in the bedroom and getting dressed in something fresh and clean, but also taking their military stuff back with them.

This had been the last house anyway, so your group headed back in the SUV and parked next to the bus and got over to the lorry to fill up the stuff you had.

“Damn, y/n, you going somewhere?” You heard Hanji whistle and turned around to your friend with a cheeky grin.

“Probably hitting up the casino later on to find myself a hot rich guy” You winked at her and chuckled as she wrapped her arm around your shoulder and pulled you to her side while the two of you walked over to the corporal.

“Oh you rascal. Did you had a shower?” Hanji hissed at you playfully as she buried her nose in your hair, humming loudly at the scent.

“If you are nice, I will tell you where you can get one too and with warm water in addition to that” You whispered to her and chuckled as she looked at you with wide eyes.

“Warm water?” She hissed at you and you nodded with a grin.

“But I will first kidnap the corporal there and if you are good and taking good care of the camp, we can switch and you can get some afterwards”

“Get what?” The two of you looked up from your whispers as you were interrupted by no other than your lovely husband.

“Hmm you will know soon enough, babe” You cooed and walked up to him, pulling him down for a passioned kiss.

His hands were on your waist, pulling you close to him, but also driving up your body and over the silky fabric of the dress.

“You look mesmerizing, y/n” He breathed against your lips and you chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

“And the smell…. Did you have a shower?” He asked as he leaned up, kissing your temple as his nose was slightly buried in your hair.

“Hmmm wouldn’t you like to know…” You whispered, smirking.  
“If this camp is build up quickly and the children are asleep I might show you the wonderful place that we have discovered” You whispered and kissed his neck, biting the skin gently.

“Eww PDA!” You heard Hanji and leaned back, laughing, glancing over at your dear friend and superior, well ex-superior. You weren’t in the military anymore. But sometimes all those titles and uniforms made you feel human. Keeping your sanity in place.

“Let’s get back to the others and get some dinner going” Erwin chuckled and you smiled as he kissed your hair with his arm wrapped around your waist after putting his gun on his back. His other arm missing.

You had to cut it off as a rabid one had bitten his hand off. You had counted on luck and all the zombie movies you had watched, taken a machete and cut off his arm. Hanji had put her belt around the stump, to minimalize the bleeding, while you held the Colonel in your arms, whispering your apologies while counting the seconds down to the moment he should turn.  
The soldiers around you securing the place, shooting down the horde that had surprised you while fueling up your vehicles and filling up the gas lorry by a gas station. They had suddenly appeared from the forest that was right next to the station.  
Tears rushed down your cheeks as you had had your face buried in Erwin’s sticky hair, still counting, while Hanji was trying to get your attention.

“Y/N!” You finally looked up in her face, her smiling. Why the fuck was she smiling.

“He isn’t turning. He isn’t going to turn” She announced and you looked down in the pale face of your husband and then to his missing arm.

“We have to take care of him” You hissed and so it was done.

After the situation had been secured a field nurse and Historia, who had been a nurse in training while still in the military and had been so close to finish her training, took care of the Colonel.

You were sitting beside him in the bus, giving him your blood as the two of you had the same rare bloodtype, both of you having 0-. You had been informed about this since you had entered the military and your blood type being imprinted on your dog tag, making it easy not to forget it.

This had happened two years ago and since then everyone, even the colonel, had got used to his condition and not even once had anyone questioned his leading after the injury. Hell, he had never been questioned. Everyone had accepted him as their leader instantly, trusting him with their lives. With Hanji as his right hand and you by his side, no one felt exploited or cornered. Hanji always doing her best with securing places and making everything work, while you did your best to make everyone feel welcome, cooking meals, making fire, talking with people and listening to their problems.

You had been working with orphans before you had joined the military as a side job to make you feel less lonely without your boyfriend in the country. You had never had the desire to have children on your own, but sometimes felt sad for those children without parents. You yourself didn’t have a glorious childhood either, with abusive parents and ignorant sibling, you have moved out pretty much. During college you had met your now husband, who had finished his studies just as you arrived at college and him leaving for the military. He was six years older, but you had never minded the difference in your age. And he didn’t either. He had told you that he wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to break things off, but you had stopped him right there and told him that you would be here and wait for every one of his returns to the country.  
He also didn’t have anyone. But to the contrary to you, his family was dead while you had abandoned yours. So you wanted be the person that he could return to when they were allowed to leave.

While being in college, majoring something technical, you had worked a few jobs, before finding the orphanage. In your free time you decided to play with the children, after they had welcomed you in their circle and getting friendly with you. It made you feel loved but also lonely as it also made you miss your boyfriend dearly. The only person who actually understood you in this dark place.

After you had married him and even before that you had promised yourself that you would never leave him only if he wanted it deeply.

You would fight for him and keep him safe if anything should happen since he would do the same for you.

You had been scared after his injury that he would push you away and shut himself in. But then you remembered who he was. He let you help him while leading the convoy to survival. Letting you love him and take care of his injury. Accepting him. Knowing that he was still the same person you had married and loved.

You looked over to where he was after the two of you had parted. You sitting by a few women and giving them painkillers for the pain in the lower parts and sharing some pressed cranberry juice, that you had obtained from the lorry.

Erwin was talking with Hanji, Nanabe and Ness, talking about their finds and where the convoy should head next.  
Some children played around the fireplace and some others talked and ate while keeping themselves warm.

You looked up and around, spotting fire torches on a few rooftops, signalizing where snipers were seated, securing the place from zombies and potential attackers who had heard your group play.

It was already getting dark and a few people headed inside to the townhall to get some rest with a few soldiers accompanying them. Inside was Mikasa’s group, taking care of the situation and making sure that no one would attack the sleeping civilians.

After a few more moments, you decided to get up and headed over to the group of decision makers, placing your hand on Erwins back gently as you stood next to him.

“Have you set on a direction already?” You hummed at the group, and Nanaba showed you the map.

“We will be heading to Detroit next. It’s an industrial city, but it’s the closest one where the potential on gas is pretty high” She said and you raised your eyebrows at her.

“I thought we are good with the gas” You asked and Hanji smiled.

“We sure are, but there is never enough” She hummed and you nodded. Sounded plausible.

“Well, if you are done, I need a word with my husband if it’s alright with the lot of you” You said with a grin and the two staff sergeants chuckled, while Hanji grinned.

“Take your time” The Major said and you looked up at Erwin, grabbing the front of his black tshirt gently and pulling him with yourself.

“A promise is a promise” You sung as you guided him to the SUV and drove over to the place with the warm water and shared a sensual experience under the warm water with the colonel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter. Sorry :c

You got out of the SUV as you arrived back at the camp with your husband, who was soon by your side with his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close and kissing you softly as you looked up and he caught your lips in a soft kiss. You sighed softly and kissed him back, wrapping your arm around his neck as you closed your eyes. God you loved this man so much.

The two of you slowly parted as you heard someone cleared their throat.

“We have company” Hanji said in a light tone as she eyed the two of you.

“Bad or good?” You asked and the major smiled softly.

“Neutral” She hummed and took your hand, pulling you with yourself, knowing that Erwin will follow suit.

“This squad had been spotted by Jean from a roof position” Hanji said and guided you over to the fireplace where a group of people was sitting you had never seen before. At least all the civilians were already asleep and not starting some panic.

“We heard you play” A red headed woman said as she spotted the three of you approach.

You didn’t pay much attention to her as you scanned the scene.  
Jean and Ilse standing nearly, with their guns ready. On the lorry was Cis, also ready to shoot. Everyone seemed tense and the girl with her light voice and painly-lovely attitude made this whole thing just more suspicious.  
You spotted the snipers on the roofs pointing their guns at the scene and growled. Stupid idiots.

“Gimme your communicator” You said to Hanji and stretched out your hand to the woman who raised her eyebrows at you.

You were watched by the strawberry blonde and another person who was sitting by the fireplace. A man with blond hair, tied back. He had a small goatee.

“All you stupid fucks better turn around and watch the streets and not point your fucking guns at this place. We don’t know if this is some kind of trap and I don’t want to be surprised, just because you think we are not capable of taking care of this situation” You let the message go and noticed movement on the roofs, nodding to yourself.

“Idiots” You whispered before giving Hanji her communicator back.

“Have been a while since we had guests. They are probably forgetting who we are” Hanji chuckled, hiding her deadly grin behind her hand. God that woman.

“The music was what made you approach us?” Erwin spoke up, questioning the woman, while you eyed the group of people.

The blond man from before eyeing you and another man with an undercut and ashy hair watching the woman. The only woman in their group to be noted. Another member of the group was a man with dark hair and tan skin. He had his hair styled up in a questionable style, but you decided not to ask. Another one was a blond with short hair, somehow a similar hairstyle to Erwins. He had a big nose and constantly sniffing. Was he sick?  
You let your eyes wander a bit more and spotted a man you had nearly overseen.

A raven haired man sitting by the fire. His ankle was wrapped in a bandage, making you narrow your eyes. Was he bitten?  
You took your eyes off the guy and looked over to Hanji, catching her gaze, looking down at your own ankle before looking back at the raven. She followed your gaze and knew what you were trying to show her.

“Well, we haven’t meet people for a long time and figured out that we should approach you” She said, her voice nervous.

“What are you hiding” Erwin cut the chase and confronted her, what made her step back a bit.

“We..—I don’t”

“Is he bitten?” You cut in, already annoyed by her voice, nodding over to the raven.

“What makes you think that?” the ashy blond guy asked with a harsh tone as he got up.

“Ankle” You said and walked over to him, crouching down in front of him and looking in his face, catching his gaze.

You hold your breath as his eyes flashed as his gaze bore through your eyes. His silver grey eyes reflecting the warm fire, still leaving his gaze ice cold.

“Were you bitten?” You asked, while feeling the gaze of everyone on you and him.

“Don’t touch-“

“Get back” You and the raven said in unision as the two of you looked to the girl who was approaching them. The difference to him was that you had drawn your gun from the holster wrapped around your thigh, pointing it at her.

“Find out what they want” You said, looking at Hanji while putting your gun back and looking back at the man with the wrapped ankle.

“I am not that stupid to get bitten by them” the raven said, his eyes roaming you.

“May I have a look then. We have a nurse who can also take care of it” You offered and he shrugged.

You settled down in front of him, while hearing Erwin and Hanji question the group, sometimes hearing the annoying voice of the strawberry girl.

“Why are you here?” You whispered as you gently massaged the ankle, making him hiss.  
It was sprained.

“My team is only trained for combat. We don’t have a nurse around who could take care of this. We decided to gamble with our lives as we approached your group” Levi said and you looked up at him and raised your eyebrows at him.

“Mercenaries?” You asked before asking Jean to get Historia to take care of the man’s ankle.

“Special Forces”

“You are kidding me right?” You gasped, earning all the attention.

“What’s wrong?” Hanji asked and you looked at her before eyeing the group, your fingers still on the mans wrapped ankle.

“Hanji. This Special Forces” You hissed at her, slowly remembering all the articles and reports you had read.

“Special Operations Squad under the lead of Captain Levi” You said as you recognized the group.

“They were also part of the wings of freedom, the group that was assigned to secure as many civilians as possible by the start of the apocalypse” You finished and looked back at the man in front of you, slowly pulling your hand away.

“Sorry for disrespecting you, sir” You said, him being a higher rank than you.

“You are on secure ground,…”

“Lieutenant y/n l/n” You said and he nodded, saying your name as if he was testing it out how it sounded and tasted on his tongue.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place” Hanji beamed and told the information through the communicator, everyone relaxing, people getting back to work.

“Didn’t thought you would know who we are” The strawberry blond woman, also known as sergeant Petra Rall. You still didn’t like her.

“Woman. Take a look at our vehicles” You said and rolled your eyes.

Thankfully Historia arrived and you could take your eyes off sergeant Rall and supervise Historia.

The sergeant looked around and spotted the wings of freedom painted on the front and back of the bus, while the two lorry’s had the logo of the blue and black wings spray painted on them.

“We thought you were some bad soldiers. We had met people like that before” The man with the big nose, sergeant Zacharius said and you shrugged.

All that tension could have been cut short if those people had just looked around.

“Does it hurt?” You hear Historia as you sat down next to the raven, watching Historia work.

“Decent” The captain with the name Levi said.

“It’s sprained, so it should heal quickly” Historia said as she had taken off the bandages, exposing the slightly bruised skin.

“You will need some warm wraps, so they need to stay with us … probably” Historia said as she looked up at you and you raised your eyebrows at her and sighed.

“Keep going, sunshine. I will go talk to Erwin” You sighed and get up.

“See ya” You hummed at the raven who had watched you and walked over to your husband, who was talking to sergeant Rall and Gin.

“The captain is injurned and will need some extra care. You two should probably speak about that” You told him and he nodded, excusing himself from the two sergeants.

“Are you a civilian?” You heard Petra ask you and you nearly growled, wouldn’t it be for Hanji, who slapped your back with a big grin and wrapped her arm around your shoulder, pulling you close with a big grin on her face.

“Oh no! She is a deadly one. The highest zombie kill count in this whole convoy” Hanji announced and you rolled your eyes.

“Lieutenant l/n” Hanji introduced you and you noticed the change in the sergeant anooying voice face.

“Oh, I am sorry lieutenant, I didn’t know. With you wearing a dress I thought you are a civilian” She said and you rolled your eyes.

“The mission of the wings of freedom had been abandoned four years ago. There is no government anymore and no military, which makes us all equal… semi” You whispered the last part. You didn’t find the thought appealing to see her as an equal. She probably had some skill or she wouldn’t be alive but now, but her whole being was simply annoying to you.

“You are right” She beamed and you nearly gagged.

Can she stop?

“Yeah whatever. Hanji, you can leave I will take care of this situation as promised” You said as you looked up at the engineer, who eyed your face confused before starting to grin as she remembered what she was supposed to do before the intruders arrived.

“That’s a wonderful idea, sweetheart” She hummed and gave you a big smooch on your cheek before peeling herself off you and getting over to the SUV and driving off.

“And where is she going?” You looked up as you heard Erwins voice right behind you.

Miss annoying voice had settled by the fireplace with the others, Historia still taking care of the captains ankle and some of them having something to eat.

“I promised her heaven and I do not break my promises” You chuckled and Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows before puzzling everything together and smiling softly.

“I trust you with sending off my major, lieutenant” The colonel hummed and you sighed softly.

“the threat had been discovered being nothing more than alleys of survival, so I guess we are good here” You said and Erwin nodded, before turning to the group by the fire, standing next to you.

“So, what are we doing?” You asked, looking up at him.

“We will introduce them to the civilians in the morning and they will stay with us as long as the captains ankle will be healing, after that they are free to do whatever they want. If would be wise if they stayed. We could need their talent, with them being special forces” Erwin said and you nodded.

“I will get them some blankets so that they can sleep in the bus. We shouldn’t wake up the people on the inside” You told your husband, who nodded.

“Didn’t thought that we would ever meet others from this operation ever” You whispered as you walked away and over to the lorry where Ness was already looking thought the stuff for some spare blankets.

You could feel someones gaze on you, but didn’t turn around. It was probably just Erwin or a hateful gaze from one of the new group or whatever. Not that you cared.

“Sup Ness, found something?” You asked as you were standing by the loading station of the lorry, soon having the man pop out his head with a small smile and dropping a few blankets in your arms.

“The best of the best” He said and you chuckled.

“Close up and get some sleep, sergeant. We are leaving in the morning and I don’t want to hear you through the radio within one hour that you are sleepy” You said and earned a groan from the man, before he followed you order.

You walked back to the fireplace with the blankets and gave them to the members of the special force.

“How is the ankle doing?” You asked as you ended up by the captain, who was sipping on some tea that had been hanging above the fireplace for a while, being kept warm, while not being burned.

“Better. That blond one is good at her job” Levi said in a dull voice.

“You ever show emotion?” You asked after a while, glancing over at the man, hearing strawberry gasp, but ignored her. She always reacted as if you had stepped on some kind of landmine.

“There isn’t much to show” Levi said simply with his dull voice.  
Something about it had you intrigued.

“Well then, captain. Hope you get some rest, we are heading out to Detroit in the morning. Any information on that place?” You asked him, cocking your head a bit as you looked in those brilliant grey eyes.

“Nothing. Heard that the place should be a good source for fuel though” He said and the news made you smile.

“Perfect. Get some sleep then. The bus is for your group to use, you won’t be supervised and we hope you can give us the same trust” You said and got up, dusting off your dress.

You smiled a last time at the mysterious man, before getting over to the map, where Erwin was now standing there with Kirstein.

“Sup kiddo, good job for spotting them” You hummed and he flashed you a smile.

“Doing everything to keep this place safe, squad leader” He said and you chuckled.

“How is the surrounding?” You asked as you rested against the table, eyeing your husband before looking over at the private.

“Nothing has been happening except them. The communicators are still working, so if anyone spots something, you should know” Jean said and nodded at the radio on the table and you nodded.

“I am signing off then. Shift had just changed” He informed the two of you and Erwin nodded.

“Get some sleep and we will be heading out soon” You hummed and the private walked off with a nod and a small smile.

“You good?” You asked, touching Erwin’s arm gently, squeezing it softly, gaining his attention.

“Yeah. It’s just surprising to meeting the elite around here and with their captain injured” Erwin said, his eyes fixed on something or someone by the fireplace, probably the captain himself.

“I can get Historia to ask him during tomorrows check up” You suggested but he shook his head.

“Don’t put pressure on him or he might close up and we won’t know what happened” Erwin said and you nodded as he was right.

“Well ´, we can’t do shit anyway, so let’s get some sleep at least” You whispered in his ear as you leaned up, noticing him tense up. You glanced over to the fireplace and spotted Levi’s gaze on the two of you and smirked softly.  
Did the two knew each other?

“Of course” Erwin murmured and wrapped his arm around you, guiding you away and over to the townhall, where the two of you settled down on a couch in the majors room and fell asleep entangled in each others arms.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly longer chapter :3

You were driving the SUV with Erwin next to you and the captain of the special forces on the backseat. Hanji was in the bus, keeping an eye on the special forces, while also splitting them off so that they don’t plan some shit. With Levi being their leader and probably the planner in risky situations, you decided to extract him from the group.

“How is the leg doing, captain?” You asked after some time.  
The convoy was on the road for like one hour. The comfortable silence sometimes interrupted by someone talking through the radio, asking for booze or a cigarette. God those addicts.

“Better. Your nurse is pretty capable” Levi commented, and you flashed him a smile through the rearview mirror.

You relaxed behind the wheel and started to hum a song after some time, keeping your concentration high. Erwin was scanning the area as the SUV you were driving was the first car in the convoy.

“Fucking hell, it’s so boring” You sung and hit the accelerator for a second, earning a disapproving glance from the colonel.

“Bite me, sunshine” You hummed, but took your foot from the gas.

“What was that, lieutenant?” Someone commented through the radio.

“I am just so damn bored” You said as you got your hand on the radio.

“You can ditch the SUV and get over to the lorry and let us have some fun”

“You want to get a headshot from the colonel so dearly, Nessi?” You asked with a small smirk on your lips, Erwin shaking his head next to you, his eyes scanning the passing trees.

“If it means having some fun with you for a split second, I am d-“

“Could you do your tinder dates somewhere else. I don’t want to hear you organizing a threesome, lieutenant” Ymir groaned into the com, making you chuckle.

“What a problematic woman” You commented and put the com back down.

And then it went back to being silent. You sometimes looked through the mirror, watching Levi, who was looking out of the window, also watching the passing scenery.

“Watch out!” You heard Erwin hiss and made a sharp turn, driving around a zombie that was suddenly in the middle of the road, only it to be hit by the lorry that was driving right behind you.

“Are you asleep, squad leader?” The lorry driver, Abel, asked through the com.

“Shut up” You hissed at him and put the radio back down.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked and you nodded as you gripped the wheel a bit tighter.

“I would kill for some coffee though” You sighed and relaxed slowly and rubbed your eyes gently, while keeping the steering wheel in place with your thigh.

“Hands on the wheel”

“What are you? My driving instructor?” You chuckled at the comment from your husband, but did as you were told.

After another hour the convoy stopped by a gas station and decided to check the thing for some fuel. You parked a bit further away and jumped out of the car and stretched yourself, letting the bones crack.

“You should let your back rest better. It might get in the way if you are using a sniper gun” Levi commented as he exited the SUV behind you, eyeing you with that bored gaze in his eyes. Somehow it looked intriguing instead of scary.

“Awww it sounds like you care” You hummed with a small smirk on your lips.

“of course, I do. I don’t want you to crash the car while I am in it” He said and you chuckled at the comment before retrieving your 45 from the holster.

“Stay back, I don’t want you to get hurt” You told him, before nodding Kirstein over and the rest of your squad to secure the place, so that you wouldn’t get attacked from behind.

You had your gun raised and lead the group into the woods that were nearby, killing potentional targets, while Hanji secured the inside of the little store while Tomas and Nifa checked the gas situation and actually were able to get some fuel out of the station and into the gas lorry.

You killed a few zombies with the silencer on your gun, so that you wouldn’t attract anything unnecessary, before your group made it back to the convoy.

“Nothing big, just a few singles” You informed the colonel who nodded at the information while watching the two gas lorry workers fill up the tank.

“Here” You looked to your side as something was nudged in your side.

“How?”

“It’s still good, date wise, but I wouldn’t count on a good taste” Levi said as you took the cold coffee from him.

America. Having things that were still good after four fucking years.

“Thank you!” You beamed at the captain and opened the little coffee to go and took a sip after checking it for mold or insects.

You groaned at the awful taste, but kept drinking it for the sake of caffeine.

“Fuck was that disgusting” You hissed and threw the empty plastic thing in a little bin. Habits die hard.

“But thanks. I appreciate it, captain” You hummed as you smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently before taking a little walk around the convoy to check up on the people.

You haven’t noticed the look that Erwin had given you and what emotion you might have started within the captain. You were way too carefree to notice any of this as the coffee was starting to work.

You walked up to your squad and leaned your arm against Connies shoulder, who somehow was even smaller than you.

“Sup guys, anything new under the younger generation, any new memes on the market?” You asked and heard Sasha sniff.

“I miss them so much” She said as she probably was remembering bongo cat or something.

“ups, and off she goes the memory lane” Connie commented as he grabbed her by her arms and shook her.

“Snap out of it” He whined and you chuckled.

“You smell weird….is that coffee? Did you have coffee? Woman! Where the hell did you get the coffee from?” Jean nearly escalated and you started to laugh, but trying not to overdo it, so you wouldn’t attract unwanted company.

“Captain broody had given it to me” You said with a simple shrug and Jean raised his eyebrows at you.

“And you drank it? It could have been poisoned”

“Well that would be a stupid way to die, when zombies are around” You said with a narrowed gaze but shrugged it off.

“Well if he wanted me dead, he could have slit my throat the whole time and stab Erwin and take over the SUV, driving off into the sunset” You said, jokingly, but getting a nervous gaze from Connie and Sasha who had finally snapped out of her meme trance.

“Hmmm keep your guard up still, don’t want our squad leader and the colonel to turn up dead” Jean said and you slapped his back gently, before retreating to the black SUV in the front as Nifa and her partner finished up with the fuel and Hanji returned with her squad from the store with some things, storing them in the lorry before everyone was slowly getting in their cars.

“Sup, bitches” You hummed as you reached the front car and nearly choked as you saw the red head, Petra and the blond guy with his hair pinned up, Eld Gin.

“And annoying woman and cute guy” You commented in a whisper, earning a scoff from the captain who had somehow heard you.

But then again, you shouldn’t be surprised that he had heard you, he probably has the hearing of some top-class animal of some sorts.

“Are we done?” You asked as you stepped over to the colonel, who had been supervising the gas lorry. He looked over at you and nodded.

“We are done. Are you sure you can keep on driving? You can switch with Hanji and you can take a nap on the backseat” Erwin suggested and you stretched yourself, glancing over at the woman who was talking with one of the new people in the group. Schultz and the ashy blond who somehow seemed to do his best to be like the captain, Oruo Bozard.

“This actually sounds like a good idea. I will go talk to her” You hummed and before you left, you leaned up and kissed your husbands cheek.

“Love you” You whispered before heading over to Hanji and waiting for her to finish her conversation.

“Aww if it isn’t my dear friend, y/n. What can I do for you sunshine?” Hanji interrupted her conversation herself as she spotted you from the corner of her eyes.

“Can you take over the SUV for a while? I am fucking tired and would take a nap on the backseat” You yawned and she beamed.

“Oh I would love to. Goodbye gentleman, I have to take care of my little girl here” She said and suddenly had her arm around your waist and picked you up, throwing you over her shoulder, making you yelp. That woman.

“Hanji let me down” You whined as she walked over to the SUV, passing the trio of newbies and opening the backseat and letting you down behind the passengers seat.

“Get some rest, little one” She sung and closed the door after settling you down.

You sighed and sat up, chuckling softly. Slowly everyone got back in their vehicles, Levi settling next to you and Hanji and Erwin in the front before the ride went on in the early afternoon.

You don’t remember much before you actually fell asleep, but you would bet your full magazine that you felt fingers drive through your hair as you were dreaming.

* * *

You woke up as it was getting darker. You opened your eyes slowly and were about to stretch as you noticed in what position you were. Your head was in someone’s lap and their fingers were in your loose h/c hair. You slowly turned your head to look in the persons face and noticed that the person himself was

also asleep.  
Levi’s head was leaning back, exposing his pale neck fully, one hand on his thigh and the other in your hair. The upper buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. You had noticed it before that the special squad didn’t stick to their uniforms like the rest of you did. Probably because theirs were meant to be completely black and could be a pain in the ass in the summer. And it was probably a heavy one too.

“Did you get some sleep, honey?” You turned around to look in the front and smiled at your husband who had turned around to check up on you.

“Yes. Thanks for taking over the car you two” You hummed. The coffee must have had its caffeine faded out over time as it didn’t had any permanent effect on you.

You placed your hand on Levi’s thigh gently and sat up slowly, trying not to wake up the captain. Either he was pretending to be asleep or he was a really deep sleeper.

“Where are we?” You whispered and took a piece of gum that Erwin offered. Your mouth felt dry as fuck and you could taste your dried salvia on the corner of your lips, whipping it away. Have you been drooling?

“Indianapolis. It’s only four or five more hours, but we will stop a few miles before the city and set up camp. Not going to get those zombie hordes in the city notice us” Hanji said and you nodded, settling down in your seat.

“Do you need a shift change?” You asked her and she shook her head.

“I will get up then, need some fresh air” You sighed and opened the window on the roof of the car and climbed out. You sighed as the material of the red dress caught on something and ripped a bit further, exposing the side of your black panties. You rolled your eyes and freed the material, before climbing on the roof, securing yourself on top and letting the fresh cool air wake you up.

The lorry behind of you lighting the way and illuminating the trees around the street. You had Erwin’s machine gun in your hands and your 45 still in the holster by your thigh, just to be sure that you had enough bullets if you were surprised.

“Do we have a sniper in here?” You asked as you popped your head back in the vehicle.

“There should be one in the trunk. Can you reach it?” Hanji asked and you shrugged and started to slowly let yourself down, but not getting completely back inside the car and went through the trunk.  
Your upper body was hanging inside the car, while your lower body was still on the roof of the car.

“Boss, what the hell is the lieutenant doing?” You heard through the radio. It was Nifa, who was probably driving the lorry or sitting next to Abel who was currently driving.

“Just going through our trunk” Erwin explained as he took the radio.

“Well that stunt looks fucking dangerous” Abel commented and you chuckled.

You stopped for a moment as you spotted Levi and eyed his face. He looked so vulnerable and relaxed. You didn’t even notice that you fingers were gently ghosting over his pale cheek. You spotted a few little scars under his eye, but they weren’t high enough to damage his sight. He was a very handsome man and you couldn’t blame sergeant Rall being all around the man, drooling every time he gifted her with his attention. She was still insufferable. So girly and seemingly innocent.

“Did you find it?” You were ripped out of your thoughts and stopped your actions as you heard your husbands voice.

What the hell were you doing?

“Yep” You hummed and grabbed the gun and pulled it out of the open trunk.

“Here is your machine gun, babe” You added as you gave Erwin his gun back before getting back on the roof, not noticing that Levi was watching you.

You settled back on the roof and scanned the area with the gun ready. It was better than a machine gun for single zombies. Since the recoil on a machine gun could be a pain in the ass, it wasn’t that bad with a sniper if held correctly.  
But luckily you didn’t need it much, only for a few strays. But with the silencer on the gun, everything seemed pretty calm.

The convoy stopped a few miles before Detroit in a little town. You cleared the area and this time the people would sleep in the vehicles, instead of putting up a huge camp. You didn’t have the time nor the supplies to put up a show like you had down in the last camp.

You slid back in the SUV as Hanji parked the car and settled down in the seat.

“Oh, good morning captain” You hummed as your eyes got in contact with Levi’s who was now awake.

He nodded at you shortly before the four of you emerged out of the car and meetup with the others to decide the shifts.

Erwin and Hanji would sleep in the SUV, while you and Levi would join the first shift with Nifa, Eren, Sasha and two others. Nifa and Eren stayed in the back, while Sasha was sitting on the Lorry and making sure no one was coming. You and the two others secured the place while Levi was equipped with a gun.  
The three of you soon returned and you took the captain under your wing, changing positions with Sasha. She hopped off the lorry and walked around the space, while the two of you were on the lorry, keeping watch. The two other soldiers were in the front and patrolling the front. You had parked in a parking lot of a grocery store in some semi circle or whatever.

“So you and the colonel are an item?” Levi asked after some time as you were laying on your stomach with a soft blanket underneath you, to make it a bit more comfortable.

“Yeah, just like you and sergeant Rall” You commented and looked over at the captain as you felt his piercing gaze on you.

“She might be my sergeant, but we are not a couple of any sorts” He said and you raised your eyebrows at him, leaning your cheeks against your hand that was prepped up.

“But she surely tries to get in your pants like 24/7” You said and he eyed you.

“Jealous?”

“Obviously” You joked and chuckled, before checking out the scenery.  


“You two sure fit together” Levi commented after some time of silence.

“You think?” You whispered as you watched a zombie by the grocery store through the lens of your gun before shooting it perfectly in the forehead and it dropping to the ground.

“But you would look better next to me” And that statement made you look up and eye the man, who was watching something through his lens.

“Well, well, well, captain. If I wouldn’t know better, I would guess that you are flirting with me” You chuckled and watched him move. He looked up after shooting something and eyed you with his silver eyes.

“And what if I did”

“Then you did” You whispered, not really knowing what to say as a warm feeling spread inside of you.  
You didn’t know what he made you feel and what the hell was happening, but your thoughts were interrupted with his soft lips on yours and his hand on your neck, his thumb gently stroking your cheekbone. You didn’t know why, but you leaned in and kissed him back in the darkness. No light were on you, making the two of you invisible.  
Until-

“Y/N, you up there?” You pulled back instantly and leaned over the edge of the lorry and looked down, smiling softly as you spotted Sasha.

“What’s up?” You asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

“I found some booze. Here you go” She said as she held up two bottles of beer. You didn’t even question it and just leaned down from where she was standing and grabbed the two bottles.  
“Thanks” You hummed and she went back to her patrol.

“Can we keep this a secret between the two of us?” You asked as you leaned back up.  
You wouldn’t pretend that what happened between the two of you didn’t happen, but you didn’t need anyone to know and you really didn’t want to act on it. You loved your husband and felt bad for the kiss, but also didn’t want this to go any further. Or did you?

“I won’t mention it” He said and you nodded, gifting him with a bottle as you opened it up.

“And I have to say, you are a pretty good kisser” You chuckled before getting back to scan the area with the bad alcohol. You thoughts sometimes drifting to the man next to you and how it would be if you allowed yourself to go further- No! You are a happily married woman and cheating was bad. Sure, Erwin had done that once, but that had been ages ago. You trusted him and he trust you and you would not exploit that trust like a bitch.

You sighed as you were sitting on the blanket, sipping on the bottle while letting your eyes wander over the little town. The sun soon came up and the convoy was resurrected. As most drivers were awake, the trip went on and the convoy drove into the city. The bus was parked by the entrance, so the civilians wouldn’t be in unnecessary danger. One SUV and a few soldiers were left with them, while the other car and the two lorries proceeded their trip into the fallen city.

You made a stop a bit further downtown by a gas station nearby a grocery store.

Nifa and Abel filled the vehicles up with what they could find, while you went into the grocery store with your husband and a team. You, Erwin, your right hand Jean and Mina. The four of you cleared the area pretty quickly.

It was a bit weird. You were in a rather huge city and haven’t encountered many undead until now. As if there was something deeper inside that was keeping them interested or maybe most of them were just annihilated.

You were standing in an aisle filled with canned food. You sometimes checked the date, but knew that this shit would still be good after your death. You put the stuff in a shopping bag. Using a shopping cart would have been better, but there were bodies laying around and you didn’t have the time to shove them all away. So a bag it was.

You found some drinks too and some good alcohol, what made you smirk. Even some cigarettes, what would make the convoy perk up a little.

You headed back out with everything you had found and got over to the transportation lorry, which was open and smiled as Mina stick out her head. She had already put the stuff away that she found and stretched out her hand for your stuff, so you gave it to her. Next up was Jean and Erwin was soon to follow.

“Sup, hot stuff” You hummed as Erwin reached your group by the lorry.

He smiled softly at you after giving Mina the bag.

“Care for a second round? I found some pretty interesting stuff in the bag” He suggested and kissed your cheek.

“They will still need some time to fuel up the cars” He added, breathing against your ear, making you smirk.

“A second tour it is” You decided, wondering what he had found there.

The two of you walked back inside, still having the safety of your guns unlocked. You could never be too careful.

“Oh damn” You whispered as he guided you over to the last aisle.

“Do you know how much caramel we can make with this shit? The kids will love it” You whispered as you looked with beaming eyes at your husband.  
There were tons of packages of sugar, untouched.

“But why did no one take these? It looks like shit in here, everything thrown aside, but this…. Untouched?” You whispered and took another look around, making sure that there was no one, not even a dead person.  
But the scene was clear.

It was so weird.

“Let’s get it packed and get the hell out of here” He whispered and you nodded.

It was pretty scary in here anyways and with the dimmed lights, it wasn’t an ideal place. The two of you packed a good amount of sugar into your bags before heading back out. You got out first and headed over to the lorry, but stopped as you spotted something out of the corner of your eye.

“MUTANT!” You screamed and let the bag drop, taking out your gun with the silencer and aimed at the fucking thing that was running in your direction.

Or more like a crawling motion. It was so creepy.

The large thing was crawling at full speed in your direction, its body spasming and a weird liquid leaving the corpse.

Before you could pull the trigger, someone else had taken the shot and it was a perfect one.

You looked around to see who it was and smirked as you spotted the captain on top of the lorry. Even with an injured ankle, you had taken him with you. You couldn’t risk it that he and his team would decide to attack the civilians or something.

“Nice shot” You hummed and gave him a thumbs up, only to be startled as he pointed the sniper in your direction.

“Fuck you doing?” You hissed, but before anything else could happen, the man pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right past you, cutting the left string of your dress.

But you had no time to complain as you heard the bullet pierce some flesh and something dropping to the ground.  
“Erwin?” You whispered in horror and turned around, gasping in relief.

The colonel was still standing, but right behind him was another mutant laying on the ground, finally dead.

“Hm he sure is good” Erwin commented and walked past you to the lorry.

“You should fix your dress” He whispered and touched your shoulder gently as he passed you and you remembered the destruction your clothing had taken for Erwin to stay alive.

You glanced up at the captain as you held your dress up and had picked up your bag. You could swear that there had been a smirk on his lips, but he was too far away to be certain.

Everything was packed up and both of the trucks filled up and closed up, before everyone got to their vehicles. You got in the drivers seat of the SUV with Levi behind you and Erwin getting in on the passengers seat.

“Are we heading ba-“ But you were interrupted by a loud shriek.

Erwin wasn’t completely inside as he was pulled back by something and dragged away. You reacted quickly and leaned over the gearshift and aimed for the thing that was dragging Erwin back inside the fucking store. You shot at it and only after the fifth bullet it stopped moving.

“Fuck” You hissed and crawled out of your seat and out of the car, running over to your husband, who was laying there, not moving.

“What the fuck happened?” You heard Jean as you dropped to your knees by your husband and helped him sit up.

His breathing was shallow and erratic.  
“How do you feel?” You whispered, looking him over for injuries.

“Side” He chocked out in pain and you nearly cried out as you saw a huge bite there.  
You couldn’t cut that out.

“No…” You breathed out, already feeling the tears rush down your cheeks.  
You felt your stomach drop and pulled your husband close to your chest, holding him close.

“Fuck no” You cried out, feeling a hand on your shoulder.

“You have to go” You heard Erwin, but shook your head as you sobbed with him in your arms.

“I won’t leave you” You breathed out and looked down in the pale face of your husband.

“You have to. You need to leave. I will turn in a few seconds, y/n” He whispered, placing his hand on your cheek and stroking the tears away.

“No you won’t. You will survive. You already did it once” You breathed out, knowing that it was nonsense, but you just couldn’t believe it. Not him. Out of everyone why did it had to be him for fucks sake.

“I love you so much, y/n” Erwin whispered. You could hear how much he was struggling, on the verge of death and change.

“Don’t..” You whispered and saw how his gaze turned dull.

“Y/N, please step away” Jean whispered and was already slowly pulling you away from the corpse.

You let him. You weren’t stupid, but the grief inside of you didn’t make it easy for you to move.

You could already hear the chocking and hissing coming from Erwin and it was all cut off by a loud “Bang” from a handgun. You flinched at the sound and the gurgling dying.

“We need to leave” You heard the hollow voice from your best friend, who pulled you up in his arms and helped you over in the SUV, getting you in the backseat before getting in the drivers seat himself, the convoy driving off the sight with one person less.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting by the fireplace of the little camp that the others had put up. You were sipping on a bottle of Tequila. God it tasted awful.

The moment you had returned, you had been laying on the backseat, passed out after crying hard. You woke up once that Hanji had shook you awake. Someone told the news to the rest while the fire was started. Hanji helped you to it and sat you down in front of it to keep you warm.

“I will send you someone to keep you company. I have to take care of the situation before it escalates, okay?” She asked, squeezing your shoulder gently while rubbing your tears stained cheek and cleaning them gently.

“I will take care of her. You take care of the people” You heard a familiar bored and dull voice before someone sat down next to you and offered you the bottle of Tequila you were now sipping on.

  
“The last time I drank that shit was before I joined the military” You whispered after a few sips and pulled the bottle back to yourself as Levi was about to take it away from you.

“But I will take it either way” You added and slowly looked up in the man’s face.

“Share at least” He said and you just noticed that he didn’t want to take it away from you but just wanted to take a sip.

“oh… sure” You whispered and shared the bottle, before slowly leaning your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes as you felt his arm around you.

You felt like shit.  
The moment contantly replaying in your mind. His last words. His last expression. Him. Being dead.  
God you missed him already. You missed him so fucking much and weren’t able to stop new tears from falling.

“We knew each other, you know” He said after giving you the bottle back.

You slowly looked up at him, your head still on his shoulder.  
“You did?” You whispered and took a sip from the bottle, hoping he would continue.

“He was a squad leader as I enrolled in the military” He started, watching the fire and gently rubbing your arm with his thumb.

“I wasn’t in his squad, but he was the one who had found me. I was a criminal before and he… he heard about me and decided that he could use my skill in the desert. He gave me an ultimatum, military or prison. And obviously I didn’t want to be put behind bars for the rest of my life” He said and took the bottle as you offered it from you.

“He was constantly talking about you when anyone struck the subject of family. He didn’t spill any details about you, but often enough I had to listen to his drunk ass saying how much he missed you and now I know why” He added and gave you the bottle back.

“You sure are a very caring person, y/n. Taking care of the civilians and everyone around” He added and you felt his chin resting on your head. You slowly let your eyes fall close.

“Sounds like him” You whispered as finished up the bottle, slowly feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

“It feels like I have known you for a while, even though we had just met” You heard him and smiled softly.  
“And I would protect you on his behalf if you will let me” He added and you slowly leaned back and looked in his face.

You smiled softly, finding it funny that he thought that you would need protection, but didn’t mind it.

“Thank you captain” You whispered and hugged him gently, chuckling as you felt him pat your back.

“You don’t get hugged often, do you?” You asked as you leaned back again, eyeing the man.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Oh sure is” You laughed and wiped a fresh tear away as you eyed the captains face.

“I hope I am not interrupting” You nearly vomited out the alcohol as you heard that obnoxious voice once again.  
Way to ruin a moment, Petra.

“What is it?” Levi asked as the two of you looked up at the woman, who had a weird expression on her face.

A mix of jealously, hurt, sorrow and somehow trying to hide it with a fake smile. Her face was just scary.

“May I talk with the lieutenant for a moment, captain Levi?” She asked and you raised your eyebrows.  
That was something new. You were sure that she wanted to talk with Levi and rip your only string to reality in two.

“You good?” Levi asked you as he looked over at you and you nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

“Sure. Hit me” You said, waiting for the question.

“It is a girls talk captain, if you don’t mind” She said with a small smile on her lips and Levi sighed and got up.

“I will take a walk then, see what four eyes is up to” He said and you nodded, watching him leave before looking over at the sergeant who sat down next to you.

“How may I help you?” You asked her as you eyed her as she stared off in the fire with that weird expression of hers.

“I know you had just lost someone dear to you, but… can you stay away from Levi?”

“The fuck you just said?” You snapped without thinking, before clearing your throat and sitting up.

“Why? Is he your boyfriend and you are scared of me getting close to him?” You tried to overplay the question you had just snapped at her.

“This is not a competition. I like him and he likes me and there is no place for you in our relationship” She said and you raised your eyebrows at her.

Is she for real? You just lost your husband, your best friend had to take care of the convoy and didn’t have much time for you as she was making sure that people wouldn’t start to kill each other in panic, your squad was securing the place so the only one who had decided to stay by your side was the captain who was now claimed like a dog by some kind of sergeant, who thinks you want her man? What the fuck is wrong with that bitch??

“Listen. I could care less about your fucking feelings right now. And I won’t explain how fucking wrong that sounds. Don’t ever talk to me ever again and if you have a problem with me being close to your whatever the fuck man, then you should talk with him and not me. I will do whatever the fuck I want and if it makes you kill me, I will make sure that you will die with me, got that” You hissed at her, trying to not start screaming at her. Not wanting her to see the rage underneath your skin and not wanting to attract attention from the living and the undead.

“If you think that this is the perfect time to piss around your territory, then you are probably as brain fucked as those things that long for our flesh” You growled at her and got up, staring with hatred and disgust in your eyes at her.

“You got it wrong, I-“

“Safe it. If you think you have the right to claim a person and tell me what to do and who not to talk to you can also leave” You said and she slowly get up.

“I’m not meaning to be a threat, I just want you to keep away from him”

“Maybe you should keep a leash on your man then, now leave” You said and she actually did.

You sighed and slowly sat back down, burying your face in your knees as you hugged them, crying silently. What was her problem.

“I guess you will like this” You looked up as you heard the captains voice again and wiped the tears again and nodded as you saw the new bottle in his hand.

“I won’t say no to that” You whispered and smiled as he sat back down next to you.

* * *

“Question” You started as the convoy was back on the road. You were back in the SUV, Levi next to you, watching the scenery.  
Abel and Nifa in the lorry right behind you, Cis driving the bus behind the lorry with Jean and Mikasa, Eren and Armin also in there and on top the bus, to secure it. Jean was balanced on the transportation lorry, while Connie was on top of the gas lorry with Thomas Wagner by the steering wheel and Reiner Braun next to him. Bertholdt and Hanji in the SUV right behind it and next to the bus was a new vehicle to the convoy. In Detroit a group of your soldiers had found a working Humvee. It was perfect for the minigun, which you and Sasha had fixed on top of it. Annie was in there with another three soldiers, who were making sure that the convoy wasn’t attacked in the middle, but also making sure that if the bus would be taken over by Levi’s squad, they had a perfect shot on the driver.

You had informed Hanji about yours and Petra’s talk. Hanji had scoffed and told some soldiers to keep a close eye on the jealous woman.

“What is it?” You heard Levi ask and felt his gaze on you.  
“What is your relationship with sergeant Rall?”

“Is that what she was bugging you about yesterday?” He asked and you nodded as a sigh left your lips.

“She is not really my type and believe it or not, I didn’t sleep with her”

“Not even once?”

“No”

“During all those years?”

“Listen,… it’s not easy to get hard for a woman who is so dearly not your type” Levi said and you actually laughed.

“Well that’s some information” You chuckled for the first time since that awful moment of your husbands death.  
You were still wearing your wedding band on your finger. You missed him of course, but you knew the reality. You had been prepared for it long ago, but had never imagined it to actually happen.

“Thank you, by the way. I imagine that it was hard to share some personal information about yourself, but it had actually lighten up my mood to hear about Erwin. Something that I have never heard before” You hummed and glanced over at the captain, gifting him with a small smile.

“You are not so coldhearted as everyone always said”

“What’s that supposed to mean”

“Nothing, captain” You said, looking back at the road with a small smile on your lips.

You continued the ride till you were close to the spot that Hanji had marked on the map. A farm house. It was standing in the middle of a clear space, what would make it easier to have a look over the area, making sure that you wouldn’t be ambushed. Hanji had decided to find a place to stay for a couple of days, saving up on fuel and making a longer break. Maybe a week or maybe longer if you were lucky. It was already autumn, which meant that the harder season was about to knock on your door. You had enough blankets for everyone to be wrapped in at least two and enough fire starters to keep everyone warm with a fire. But there was always a risk. The lack of sun and the constant coldness making everyone moody and a bit depressive, questioning why even bother to stay alive. After Washington had fallen and you having checked out the city, you didn’t know where else people would try to find a cure or get rid of those dead motherfuckers. You had decided to visit every bigger city that should have had a good research lab while the count of the living was higher than the count of the undead.

Before Erwin’s death, he had mentioned that you should check out New York as soon as possible as you had checked out most of the cities in the west.

Hanji had picked up the idea after his death and had decided that after the farm stop, you would definitely head over there.

“The farm is in sight” You said through the radio as you lead the convoy on the driveway of the farm.  
“Keep your eyes peeled” You heard Hanji and put the radio back.  
“Got that?” You asked Levi, who nodded and kept looking out, having that bored expression on his face as always.  
You couldn’t blame Petra for her attraction towards the handsome captain, but you blamed her for her execution skills when it came to talking with heartbroken people. She seems so overly nice, that you would think that she was a reasonable thinking human being. But even she could be a bitch sometimes if she feels threatened.   
You shook your head a bit and exhaled as you took the radio and told the others that you will speed up and check out the location.  
Only a few seconds later Hanji gave you the go and you hit the accelerator and drove over to the farm.

“You sure know how to speed up, woman” Levi commented, and you chuckled as you noticed the grip on his seat.

You arrived in a few seconds and parked right in front of it. You opened your door a bit and listened. No groans were heard and the lights were out.

“Send the Humvee” You said through the radio and soon the Humvee squad was there.  
“Honk if something shows up” You told Levi, who nodded and got in the drivers seat with a gun by his side as you exited the car and checked out the farm house with the squad.  
Surprisingly no one was there. Not even a living person. The barn was also empty, and the field also were unoccupied.

Strange, but appreciated.

You headed back to the SUV and knocked on the door of the drivers seat before opening the door.

“It’s clear” You told Levi before crawling over him and taking the radio in your hands and telling the information to the convoy.  
“Are you going to stay there” You looked over your shoulder at the captain, who had his eyebrows raised at you.

“Sorry, cap” You hummed and got off him and out of the car.

“May I show you around, sir?” You asked with a small bow and a smirk on your lips, hearing him “tch” before he got out of the car and letting you show him around the farmhouse.

It was pretty spacious, meaning that the civilians would get some good rest in the whole house.

The upper floor had some bedrooms and a not functioning bathroom, but at least there were beds.

“It’s nice in here” You hummed and opened a few windows to let some fresh air in as it was a bit warm in here and the air wasn’t the best.

“Sure” You heard the captain and sighed softly.

Soon the convoy arrived and the civilians were brought inside and the fireplace started, while food was given out and everyone got settled.

You were by the fireplace, keeping an eye on it and talking with Hanji, asking her how she was dealing with everything. Sure Erwin had been your husband, but he had also been friends with Hanji and she had probably seen him as some kind of brother figure or at least a good friend.  
She appreciated your concern and was just happy to see that you are slowly getting back to normal and also dealing with the situation.

“I hope I can count on you as my right hand soon. I need a second in command and since you get so well with the people, you would be the right choice” She said and smiled at you, making you nod.

“Of course Hanji, you can count on me, chief” You chuckled and she pulled you in a tight hug.

“I am happy to have you” She whispered and you closed your eyes with a soft sigh left your lips as she kissed your hair.

“I love you, y/n”

“I love you too, Hanji” You whispered and looked up slowly with a smile on your lips.

* * *

You were sitting on the flat top of the roof of the farm house with your little arsenal of guns. You were currently holding your sniper in your hands, cleaning it absent minded. A shotgun was also at your disposal and a machine gun with an extra magazine.  
And a flare gun if you should spot a larger crowd.

On the ground were some patrols, making sure that the house and people were safe. You spotted Nanaba with one of the people of Levi’s squad. Sergeant Zacharias. He was actually a very nice person. A bit weird but otherwise really nice.

He had asked you how you were coping and told you not to worry about Petra. She never liked it when people got close to the captain.  
“She can get weird sometimes” Mike had said and patted your head before getting off the roof, after dropping some food off for you.

Everyone from the special squad were slowly starting to be a part of the group. Hanji letting them on shifts, but only in the company of a soldier she trust.

Still keeping an eye on them.

You were thankful that you had more soldiers now, even thought Erwin was gone. It had only been a couple of days and you still felt like shit obviously. Remembering how he had been dragged away from you, you not being able to do shit to safe him. You should have waited till he was inside before you would get in the car yourself. Then the thing would have got you and Erwin would still be alive. God, why didn’t you-

“You should stop that. You are making a weird face” You looked up as your thoughts were interrupted by the cold voice of the captain.

“Stop what”

“Don’t play dumb. You are overthinking” Levi sighed and sat down next to, placing a bottle of semi warm beer in front of you, already open.

“Thanks… it’s just,.. his death keeps getting to me” You whispered and took a large sip from the bottle, keeping your eyes on the scenery around the house as you lowered the bottle again.

“That’s normal. I would be worried if you wouldn’t cry every now and then or feel like shit every few hours” Levi said and you snorted.

“Or feel like shit 24/7” You commented and looked over at him.

“Or that” He said, his eyes on you.

“You should keep your eyes on the horizon, lieutenant” He said, but not breaking the eyecontact. His piercing eyes boring right through yours.

“Sure thing, captain” You hummed, but not doing as told, but keeping the stare.

It went on like this for like felt like ages, before you snapped.

You pushed him on the blanket you had been laying on, his hands gripping your arms, but not pushing you away. His eyes were still on yours, as you straddled his lap and leaned down, placing your lips on his, kissing him as you slowly closed your eyes slowly. It didn’t took long for him to kiss you back, his hands traveling up your arm and up to your face, cheeks cupped and pulling you closer into the kiss. Your noses brushed against each other as you inhaled his scent through it. He smelt like the leather of the SUV you had been driving in, but it had also a bite to it, his personal smell of what seemed to be cologne of some sort, also reached your nose. It was faded but still there.

You hummed softly as you felt him lick your lips and parted them lazily, allowing him the entrance as he took the lead in the kiss. Your right hand was by his head while the other was on his chest, keeping yourself up somehow in the entangled position he had put you in. While he had taken the lead on the kiss, exploring your mouth, he was slowly sitting up with you in his lap, holding you close.

You whimpered against his tongue as you felt his hand traveling down your back and pulling you flush against his chest.

So close.

“I hope I am not interrupting” You broke the kiss as you heard a very annoying voice you came to hate very quickly. But instead of flashing the redhead a death glare, you averted your gaze away from her and looked away. Your cheeks were red and lips swollen. You were, simply put, a fucking mess.

“What is it, Petra” You heard Levi grunt, slowly letting go of you.

“I was just looking for you, captain. Wanting to ask you if you need the nurse to take a look at your ankle”  
“I am fine. Anything else?” Levi said and you could hear the clear annoyance in his voice.

“Nope. That was it” You heard her say before she climbed off the roof and you could hear her feet connect with the balcony before she stepped back inside.

“You good there? Your face is pretty red” Levi said as he brought your face back to him by his thumb and index finger on your chin.

“Yeah. It’s just been a while being caught by someone while neglecting my duty” You chuckled and looked back up in his eyes.

“I should let you go back to work then” He commented and you nodded slowly, not getting out of his lap though.

“Or we can make out for a little bit longer” You suggested and saw a tiny tug on the corner of his lips before he dived in again and captured your lips in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is moving on since she was prepared for her significant other to die since the day this hell started.   
> And the affection Levi is showing towards her is helping her to dodge the pain that came with loosing someone important.
> 
> And btw this is no place for Petra lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

You were sitting on the roof with some breakfast for you and the captain, who had fallen asleep on the blanket next to you. As you had woken up you had headed down to get some canned food for breakfast from the lorry. You earned a death glare from the redhead as she was already awake, but didn't aknowledge it much. You wished Hanji a good morning and gave her a big hug, asuring her that you were alright and making sure that she was well as well. She was taking good care of the convoy and was still her crazy self. She had captured a zombie overnight and locked and chained it up in the barn to do some experiments on it. She sure is a bizarre human being.

You had gotten two cans from Ness who was already in the lorry, hiding in the shade and because he often slept in there. Since one time some bad guys had tried to mug you, it had been Ness suprise effect that had scared them away. They had you all secured on the ground and had just opened the lorry. HWat they found in there had bene a suprise for everyone. Ness had build up a minigun and pulled the trigger the second the guys opened the back doors of the lorry and shot most of them. The rest was taken care by you and your team. Hanji taking over as a sniper. She had been hiding the whole time unseen. Since then Ness slept in the lorry on a few blankets, making sure that you wouldn't ever get robbed. He sometimes let the doors slightly open or undoes the top to get some fresh air in so he won't suffocate.

The guy sure was something.

You smiled on your way back as you passed an entangled Ymir and Historia, still asleep. They sure were a cute couple. You sometimes wondered what would happen when the other lost the other. Ymir would probably go rogue and Historia... she would be probably a worse case than you. Crying herself to sleep. You shook your head at that thought. You didn't wish that to anyone.

You headed back up on the roof and settled down next to the captain with a small smile on your lips. He looked so peaceful when asleep.

"What are you staring at?" You grinned as the man slowly opened his eyes and looked up in your face, squinting a bit as the brightness of the day wasn't kind on his eyes.

"Canned fruits or Sauerkraut?" You asked, holding up the two cans with the forks you got from the other soldier, while not answering Levi's question. Not that there actually was an answer.

"Sauerkraut" The man said as he slowly sat up and took the can from you with one of the forks and placed it down by his feet before stretching himself.

"We are probably staying here for a while. Hanji is adjusting to her role as the leader while the others grief over their lost leader and get some rest" You informed Levi and opened your can and pulled a face.

"Wrong one" You murmured as you saw the Sauerkraut and exchanged the two cans, taking Levi's and placing the open one where you had taken the fruit can from.

"And what about you? You also should grief as long as we have time to do so" Levi said before he started to eat and actually enjoyed the food. It was better than the meat they had sometimes. 

His group had mostly lived off hunted animals and maybe, if they were lucky enough, there would be canned food. But they haven't had fresh vegetables and fruits in years, and he knew that the convoy had some apples and other stuff stored in the huge lorry.

"I will take my time once everyone is in a safe place. I cannot let myself grief and let my guard down, while my duty is to secure the civilians" You said. 

You actually didn't know why but the sadness never came. You didn't actually felt like your husband was dead. It felt more like he had been left behind but would catch up every second. Was this the stage of denial? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Doesn't sound healthy" The man commented and finished up his breakfast with a soft humm and looked up at you, eyeing you.

"Never said it was" You replied before putting your now empty can down.

"We should check out what Hanji has planned for the convoy. If she wants to stay here we need to put some wards around the place, so that we have some eyes in the surrounding forest and make sure that the fields are clean of the undead" You said and took Levi's empty can after you shouldered the sniper gun and made your way to the latter.

"You sure would make a great assistant to the leader" You heard Levi comment before the two of you headed downstairs.

* * *

The Major was already taking care of the wards. She had send out the technician to put up his cameras and put up his station in the food lorry. He had his computers stored there.

"Hey Hanji. What's the plan?" You asked as you reached the bordeaux haired woman, who had been talking to a group of civilians.

"We are staying. The place has a generator and there is some fuel left, so we can stay as long as that thing keeps running. And I have some soldiers in the fields to make sure they are clean" She informed you and Levi, who had caught up to the two of you.

"What about the outside? Are we stringing up the fairy lights or do we make a fire?" You asked and noticed the woman eyeing you before smiling.

"Fairy lights will be the major light source, since they will illuminate the place enough for us to see but not enough to attract the demons, and in addition to that we will make a bonfire tonight and grill some veggies and a deer that had been shot in the early morning" She said with a grin and you smiled happily. You loved it when they put out the fairy lights.

It made every place seem so magical. And you wouldn't say no to some magic right now.

"Need some help with that?" You asked and Hanji shook her head.

"Nah, the two of you should get some rest with the others who had been up all night. Kirchstein, Ackerman Mikasa, Sasha and Alrert already headed upstairs to get some rest. Had been up all night with you two and had patrolled the borders of the field with the forest. Take the free rooms and beds upstairs and get some rest soldiers" She repeated with a smile and the two of you nodded at your major and headed upstairs after disposing the two cans and washing the forks and bringing them back to the convoy.

"Let's find something comfy to sleep on" You hummed and walked over to the farm house where the two of you would get some long needed rest.

* * *

"What do you mean there is only one bed left?" You hissed, not wanting to wake up the others as you walked into the last free room right behind Levi and nearly walked into the man who had stopped out of a sudden.

"Do you want me to take the floor?"He offered and you raised your eyebrows at him and shook your head instantly.

"No.. it's alright. It's not like we had a four star hotel over in Afghanistan. This should not be a problem" You sighed and smiled softly, before you walked by the dark haired man and got over to the bathroom that was connected to the room and took off some of your gear, leaving yourself in your black tank top and you underwear. God you would kill for a shower right now.

"But don't think that I will sleep with my uniform on" You said as you walked back out and grinned as you spotted Levi doing the exact same thing.

"Only if you don't have the same expectations towards me" The man said before getting over to the bed and shaking out the blankets while you drew the curtains shut.

Some dust came off the heavy fabric, but you didn't care much for that. You heard Levi make a sound of lowkey disgust, but you were too tired to address it. You just wanted to get some sleep before Hanji or whoever the fuck would burst into the room and bring some bad news about the camp being attacked or something else. You were too tired to deal with anything right now.

"Night" You murmured as you dropped down on the soft bed, not bothering to cover yourself up with the soft blanket, but smiled as you felt Levi cover you up anyway, a sigh following from the man.

"Sleep well"

* * *

Days passed as you stayed on the farm without much ruckus. A few undead came by, but were quickly eliminated by you or another sniper on duty.

When you weren't on duty and chilling on the roof with some shading, keeping you hidden from the blasting sun, you would be found between the people, helping out with food preparations or cleaning out the place to make it a bit more friendly.

Levi had been ordered to rest for the time being you would stay here, so his ankle would heal quicker. It should be fine by the end of the week. But it also ment that he would be trapped in bed over the whole time, what had annoyed the man greatly in the beginning. It was one thing to be tied down to a bed but another not being able to keep an eye on you. 

His mood had changed a bit once you had dropped by with a few books you had found in the rooms. 

"I know it's not much, but at least you can keep yourself occupied with something" You stated as you dropped them down on the nightstand, him nodding thankfully.

"How are things at the camp?" He asked, before you could leave.

"Good. There isn't much to do though. Once we have the place cleaned up, the only thing to do is going out hunting and exploring the area. Maybe we will be able to find a convenience store nearby... hopefully a smaller one than the one in the city" He said, lowering your gaze as imagines of Erwin being dragged away by that thing popped into your sight.

"I will come with you"

"Oh no! You ain't going anywhere with that ankle of yours" You said and patted his foot, what earned you a hiss and a glare from the man.

"Don't toy with my pain" He growled but you smiled non the less. An empty threat had nothing on you.

"If you rest enough we can go on patrols together soon. And you can keep watching me like a guard dog"

"You've noticed?"

"I wouldn't be a lieutenant if I wouldn't be able to sense being watched 24/7" You replied, sticking out your tongue playfully.

"Make sure you stay alive so we can actually _go_ on patrols together, brat" He snorted before grabbing the book that was completely on top of the tower and opened it up after reading the title.

You took that as a hint that you were free to go and did so. Your help was still needed before you and a team would head out with one of the SUV's to check out the surroundings in search for some food. Maybe even some animals. Hopefully none of those creatures.

* * *

"Kirchstein! Hit the breaks" You ordered from the hatch that let you look out from the roof of the vehicle. Your team didn't had a large number of people in it, but only the best of your troop.

Jean driving the car with Mikasa on the passengers seat, checking out the surroundings. Ness was sitting on your left while Yimir was sitting by your right, also keeping her eyes peeled for any kind of movement. 

You had ordered a stop once you spotted an actual convenience store that was slowly getting closer. Or you were actually the ones getting closer.

Jean drove the car a bit off the road and hid it between some trees so potential thieves wouldn't see it immediately if they weren't looking for it. 

Your team got out of the car and slowly made their way over to the building in a loose formation, still keeping their eyes out for potential attackers of any kind. 

You had the building surrounded within seconds and did the sound test. You let an empty can that you had found nearby drop by your side, raising your weapon instantly to the sound and waiting for the undead to come.

There was a squelching sound and a soft gurgling roar before a conjoined thing ran out, its grabby hands directed to you. It had two heads and three arms. You just hoped it hadn't mutated from the gene like that but had been like this before. Because if it has mutated into this. Into something new.

You shot both heads and additionally into its chest before you called out the clear and your team got inside.

There wasn't much left. But Mikasa found some tampons, which were at least something. There was also some shampoo left and actually two cans of food hidden behind the counter and some snack bars. Maybe they were still eatable, who knows.

Your team headed back out but didn't got very far.

"Fuck" You heard Jean hiss and you nearly walked into his back while exiting the shop.

"What's wrong Kir- Fuck" You whispered the curse word as you noticed the gang of people around the place.

Heavy weapons pointed at you and your team, ugly grins and smug faces looking you up and down.

"What a lovely group" You heard someone comment and a chuckle went through the group, making you grip your handgun tightly.

"Don't even think about that missy" You heard someone speak from behind you and before you could turn around there was a foot on your back, kicking you to the ground.

"Lieutenant!" Your group called out and turned around at the close enemy, pointing their weapons at him. The guy hovering over you.

"You army people think yourself above us, huh?" The guy groaned with an evil smirk as you turned on your back and pointed your gun up at him, clicking the safety off.

"You really want to do that, darling? Think. Once you shoot me my guys will shoot your friends and you all will be dead" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

He was older than you. Maybe a little older than Erwin. He had fluffy dark hair with a few streaks of grey. A beard matching the colours of his hair. Pointing the same weapon as you were pointing at him. A handgun. 0.45.

"What do you want from us then?" You asked, still pointing your gun at him and still seeing the barrel of his gun pointed at you.

"Well there sure are some beautiful creatures among you. We won't hurt you if you just come with us" The guy said, you felt his eyes roam your body. You swallowed down a wave of bile coming up your throat, before you kicked him in the junk while ducking away from the gun in the same time as he pulled the trigger and shot into the ground. You rolled on your knees and locked his head in your arm as he had doubled over from the kick to his dick. You held a gun to his head and glared at the guys around who in those few seconds had froze up but had now visibly tensed up.

"Get lost or I will shoot him" You growled low, nearly sounding like an animal. You were pissed at the whole situation.

"Guys. Lower your weapons" The guy in your grip said.

"Take a walk" He added as your grip got tighter around his neck, making it harder to breathe for him, making him wheeze.

"Get lost or I will shoot you while you try anything funny" You hissed in his ear while the others were gone and finally let him go.

"I hope I will find you again, sweetheart. Bet you are just as rough in the bedroom" He chuckled and earned a kick in his back from Mikasa.

"Don't talk to the lieutenant like that" She said, ice cold voice and an ice cold glare fixing the man.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving, sweetheart" He said as he stumbled away.

"Keep your guard up, we don't know if there are more around" You whispered to your group as you walked back to your vehicle.

"Let's get back. Not directly of course" You said and were just a few feet sway from your car as it was blown up, the wave following knocking you off your feet and throwing you hard to the ground.

You hit your head hard. A pitched sound ringing in your ears and your face feeling warm from the fire. You groaned and tried to roll to the side to get up, but felt a foot on your chest, holding you down.

You inhaled sharply and gripped the ankle of the foot as the weight just increased, making you gasp for air. Your head was buzzing with pain. You saw an ugly gas mask before your eyes rolled back and you passed out, with people shouting distinguished around you.


	6. Chapter 6

You felt soft fabric being wrapped around your leg and chest. Your naked body laying on some kind of metal table.

People talking in low voices. Mostly men but you also heard a female voice sometimes pipe up, but she was instantly hushed by a male voice. A familiar male voice.

You felt yourself jerk as you felt a feather light touch drive up your right side. You wanted to cover yourself up, but were too tired to move. Everything was still so hazy. You couldn't see much as you let your eyes slowly fall open. There was a light over you, but it was just too bright for you to see anything. Too bright and too dark at the same time.

You covered your eyes with your hand and slowly closed your eyes again, passing out again.

* * *

"Where am I?" You murmured the next time you woke up and looked around. You were laying in a soft bed, covered by dark soft blanket. 

You looked down your arms that were placed over the blanket. Your left arm was wrapped up with a white bandage and you could feel your left leg was also wrapped up.

You slowly sat up as you looked around the room, groaning at the pain that shot up in your head. The room was being kept dark. Not only with heavy curtains but also with the dark interior. Darkwood furniture standing around and black paint covering the walls.

Your attention was grabbed by the door and you pulled up the blanket as you noticed within a split second that you were naked.

"You are awake, sweetheart" You inhaled sharply and gripped the blanket tightly as your eyes landed on the guy that entered the dark room. You inhaled sharply as you recognised him instantly. 

"You had had a really bad head injury, but the doc took great care of you" He said as he slammed the door shut and placed his gun on the desk.

"Where am I and where is my team" You said, trying to sound as calm as possible. The guy didn't need to know what emotions went through you right now. The fear. The anger.

"You are at my bade, sweetheart. And we left your team by your car. They looked like they would survive so we left them there. You had the worst injuries of them all" He said and leaned against the dark heavy table, eyeing you on probably his bed.

"What do you want?" You asked, once again like you had asked the moments before by the little store.

"You obviously. I made sure you survived. It is only normal that you repay. Becoming my wife would be a start" He said with a grin and you furrowed your eyebrows at him.

"I have to repay you for taking care of the wounds that you inflicted?" You asked, keeping the hatred at bay as possible.

"Oh no. You have that part all wrong. There had been another group out there that attacked you. We have delt with them before we took you in and patched up your guys quickly" He said, his eyes on you the whole time. It made you feel like he could see you beneath the blanket.

Like he had seen you naked before.

"I will not become your wife" You simply said, making sure that he got the message.

"Oh you will, sweetheart. You will or you will die" He said and slowly walked up to the bed after pushing himself off the table, moving like a predator.

"I would rather die than become your wife" You spat, not able to hold your anger back anymore.

"You sure about that?" He asked, the sound of having the upper hand in the situation never leaving his voice.

"Definetly" You hissed.

You inhaled sharply as he was by your side with a few quick long steps and grabbed you by your hair, pulling you up in a kneeling position.

The blanket slipped down, revealing your upper body, which he surely had seen before. You gripped his wrist with a hiss and glared in his dark eyes as his other hand was on your jaw, making sure that you were looking in his face, rough. He manhandled you like you were a doll.

"I will ask you once more. Do you want to die? Leave your loved ones behind and make them suffer more in this awful world?" He growled in your ear as he leaned closer to you. His beard scratching the side of your neck as he breathed into your ear.

"Are you sure about that?" He repeated and you closed your eyes as you thought about your teamy about Hanji who had just lost a good friend of hers, about Erwin who had been killed just a few weeks ago and then your thoughts slipped to the man that had been around you the past few days. Levi.

"I... I don't want to marry you" You whispered, gripping his wrist tightly.

"We can start there then" He said and let go of you, letting you drop back down on the soft bed.

"Get dressed" He said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at a closet.

"I will show you around" He said and walked back to the desk, leaning against it and watching you.

You didn't even decide to ask him to step out and just got up slowly and opened the closet. For fucks sake. There were only dresses in there. Dark ones. Black, wine red. Dark green.

You pulled out a black one with long sleeves and which would cover up at least your thighs. You found some panties on a shelf just beneath those hung up dresses and put them on. You soon also found a bra that you put on and put on the dress over it. You didn't react on the sharp inhale of the man who was watching you.

You held back a comment at the shoes you spotted on the bottom of the closet. High heels. It's been years since you wore ones.

You got down and pulled out a pair in your size and put them on without another comment and turned around to the older man, who had his eyes on you the whole time.

"Let's get it going darling" He said and offered you his arm, which you took reluctantly before he walked you out of the heavy door.

* * *

He guided you around a huge base. It turned out to be some kind of main train station. It got turned into a base by the military. You could see the Wings of Freedom on one of the few containers that were standing inside the train station. The station was big. People were walking around. Many people. Civilians mostly. There was no one from the military. 

"So what do you think darling?" He asked as the two of you stopped over the train trails of a platform, looking around the place.

"It's impressive. Taking over a military station. Didn't thought that people actually done that... thought it was just a rumour that civilians told each other" You said and looked over at the guy, squinting your eyes a bit as you catched him watching you.

"Aw darling, stop seeing everything the bad way" He chuckled and you stepped away as you felt his hand drive down your spine. Your exposed spine.

The freaking dress was backless.

"Light up a bit more. This is your new home now" He said and you swallowed hard at his words. You didn't want to stay here. You wanted to run away. Back to the farm. Back to the bed you shared with Levi the first night there. The bed he used to rest his broken ankle.

You inhaled sharply and looked back at the man, keeping yourself calm once again. No tears would be shown to that asshole. You were a soldier for fucks sake. You will survive this idiots dreams and shoot him between the eyes before you would crawl out of this awful place and never return.

* * *

You were back in the room that you had woken up in. You had found a dark t-shirt in one of the drawers but no bottoms that weren't dark jeans or pantyhose. You had looked out of the windows once he had left the room as he had been called by someone and had to check out the situation. The windows didn't tell you much. You were in a city, that much you knew. There were a few undead walking around but your sight was getting a bit worse with the sunlight, making you squint the whole time, so you dropped the curtain again and took a step back.

You took a look around the room, searching for weapons, but of course didn't found any. The guy was prepared.

You didn't find much anymore. Just a few clothes and that was it. Well the kind of clothes you found weren't really enticing you.

There were a few drawers filled with high end lingerie. Probably taken from a nearby mall.

God that guy was disgusting. 

-to be continued-


End file.
